Larvey
by larveylovefic
Summary: Hi I didn’t know how to categorize this so i just did a random tv show. This is about Hrvy and Loren Gray and some other celebrites as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

H: *phone buzzes*

H: *opens phone*

L: Hey

H: hey lor

L: whatcha up to?

H: playing Xbox, hbu?

L: oh that's cool baby

H: I love you

L: I love you more

H: not possible

H: *goes back to playing xbox*

[ 1 hour later.. ]

H: *hrvys Phone rings*

H: hey babe

L: hey

H: what's up?

L: can I come over? I miss you

H: sure

L: okay l'll be there in 5

H: okay love you

L: love you

H: *hangs up*

L: *knocks on hrvys door*

H: *runs down the steps fast and opens the door*

L: hey

H: hi *hrvy leans in for a kiss*

They kiss for a while

H *hrvys cock starts to react*

L: *feels hrvys cock poking into her* holy shit!

H: oh.. sorry.. (hrvy said in embarrassment)

L: it's okay (loren said with a smile)

H: *grabs Lorens hand gently and went upstairs

L: *takes off hrvys shirt*

H: *phone ringing* shit

H: *answers the phone* hey mom

M: hello sweetie! What are you up to?

H: playing Xbox. Why?

M: I might stop over for a little bit.

H *hrvy whispers oh shit* oh um okay bye *hangs up*

H: shit!

L: here put your shirt back on!

H: *puts shirt back on*

L: what do we do?!

H: I don't know!

H: I'll tell her I have to go

L: good idea

H: *texts mom: mom you can't come over, I have to leave*

M: *texts hrvy back: okay sweetie, have fun*

H: yes!

L: what?

H: she believed it

L: yay!

H: now where were we? (Hrvys Phone buzzes)

L: *checks hrvys phone and sees: side chick*

L: drops his phone in shock*

H: what?

L: why don't you ask you side chick what (loren said as she strormed out of his room in tears)

H: shit what did I do?..

L: *calls mom: mom I need you to pick me up I'm at Harvey's*

Lo: why do you sound sad sweetie? What happened?

L: I'll tell you when you get here please just hurry *hangs up*

H: *looks at loren through the window* damn it I got to fix this! I can't let the love of my life get away!

H: *runs down the steps and swigs the door open to see loren sobbing at the step in front of his house. It broke his heart, he never meant for this to happen.

H: Loren..

L: leave me alone!

H: please loren let me explain

L: explain what?! The fact that you have a side hoe?

H: no I'm sorry Loren.. (hrvy said with a tear going down his cheek)

L: Harv.. sorry it's not enough. You can't fix this.

H: I can because I love you. That hoe meant nothing to me.

L: *lora pulls up and loren gets in*

Lo: *drive off*

H: what did I do? (Harvey said sobbing)


	2. Back Together?

H: *harvey laid in his bed staring at his black phone, waiting for Loren to call or text him but he knew she wouldn't. He blocked that hoe off of everything. He wasn't even dating her.

L: *loren sobbed in her bed. Why did harvey cheat on her? Maybe she should make a diss track? Who knows.

H: *harvey opens his phone to text loren: loren I'm so sorry.. I never meant for this to happen. I swear that bitch meant nothing to me. I love you and and I'll never stop. I broke you.'I know. I'm sorry. I never wanted to to happen. [send.]

L: *gets a text from Harvey. Reads the text, it broke her heart even more. She didn't even know how to respond or even is she is going to respond.

H: come on please respond loren (hrvy said in his head)

L: *calls hrvy*

H: *jumps when he sees Loren calling him*

L: hi.. (Loren said in a depressed voice)

H: hey baby

L: please don't call me that..

H: oh.. sorry

L: what's been up?

H: nothing.. i just miss you

L: i miss you to..

H: what are you saying?

L:I'm saying if your completely through with that other girl i May give you another chance

H: lor im completely done with that girl. I love you and only you.

L: okay give him a half hour and we can talk this out in person.

H: okay see ya

L: see ya *loren hangs up*

H: oh my god i never thought she would i love her

L: *gets ready and Uber's to Harvey's house*

H: *sees Loren get out of the car and runs down*

L: *knocks faintly on the door*

H: *opens it*

L: hey

H: hi

L: *holds on to hrvy tightly*

H: *wraps his arms around loren* it was perfect

L: *pulls away gently*

H: where do you want to talk?

L: I guess your room is fine

H: okay

They went up the steps into Harvey's room

L: did that girl mean anything to you? When did you first start with her

H: she didn't mean anything she was just this girl that would see me sometimes. She kept putting her number in my phone becuase we went to the same gym. She knew I was dating you and I hated her so I forgot to take her number out of my phone so she named herself side chick.

L: really? That's crazy

H: it's crazy. I'm so sorry Loren I didn't know

L: i love you

H: I love you to

L: *grabs Harvey and brings him back on the bed with her. Loren fell asleep in his arms. It was good to be back with him.*


	3. Spin The Bottle

L: *wakes up in hrvys room/arms. Whispers: oh shit what do I do*

H: *wakes up*

H: good morning

L: uh hi

H: what's wrong?

L: nothing

H: are you sure?

L: Yep

H: okay

L: kisses hrvy

H: oh thank you

L: *laughs*

H: are you hungry?

L: yea

H: okay what would you like?

L: pancakes. also come over to my house later I'm gonna invite some people over to play spin the bottle but I'll make it land on you every time so I don't kiss someone else

H: okay and I'll make it land on you

L: sounds like a plan

They got out of bed and went down to the kitchen where they made breakfast.

H: that was amazing

L: yea

H: so now what?

L: I think I'm gonna go home

H: oh okay

L: do you want to drive me?

H: sure

L: okay let's go

They walked out of the door, hand in hand and drove home

L: bye

H: bye

L: *goes inside*

H: *drives away*

L: *gets ready for spin the bottle*

Couple hours later

L: thanks for coming everone, please have a seat

Ariel: who's going first?

L: I will *spins the bottle and makes it land on hrvy* oh look

H: *kisses loren*

L: *kisses back*

H: *kisses for a long time and they wrap there arms around each other

L: pulls away

 **I'm not going to be writing on here anymore but I have a fanfic on Wattpad called Larvey's story!**


End file.
